Lucy Victor of the Corrida Coliseum
, and characters' ATK by 1.75x for 1 turn. If crew lands 4 PERFECT strikes on this turn, boosts , and characters' ATK by 2x the next turn |MaxTurns = 19 |MinTurns = 14 |ManualLocation = *The Beast's Return |CaptainAbilityName = Flaming Dragon Claws |CaptainAbilityDesc = If there is a , and character in your crew, boosts , and characters' ATK by 2.75x and their HP by 1.3x, lowers chances of getting orbs and makes and slots have matching effects for , and characters. If there are no or characters on your crew, boosts ATK by 3.7125x instead. |LimitBreakHP = 3,480 (+460) |LimitBreakATK = 1,759 (+220) |LimitBreakRCV = 500 (+110) |LimitBreakCD = 13 |LBSailorAbilityDesc = * Restores his own special by 2 turns when it is rewinded * Boosts base ATK, HP and RCV of , and characters by 50 |PotentialAbilityDesc = * Critical Hit :*If you hit a perfect with this character, there is a 20% chance to deal 3% of this character's attack in extra damage (at Level 5: If you hit a perfect with this character, there is a 50% chance to deal 10% of this character's attack in extra damage) * Enrage :*Boosts base ATK by 60 (at Level 5: Boosts base ATK by 200) :*Enrage is activated when your crew took damage from your enemies or map effects in the previous turn or if you reduced your own HP in the same turn * Slot Bind Self-reduction :*Reduces Slot Bind duration by 3 turns on this character (at Level 5: Reduces Slot Bind completely on this character) |EvolutionChain = |EvolutionMaterials = |Obtain = *Only through Evolution |Notes = Summary (as of October'19): Tier rank: 4/5 (Good). A strong captain as sub, his rating when released was "5/5 (Amazing. Among the best characters you can pull, and you'll clear a lot of content.)." He is still strong, but he has been edged out of the top tier by the expected power creep. * Captain ability: Good (4/5). Allowing you to use 3/5 of the characters of the game with a 3.7125x ATK boost, giving the team a 1.3x HP boost, and making the chance of matching orbs at least 40% was an outstanding captain ability when released, and is still a solid choice. *'Special': Good (4/5) On a 13 turn cooldown, you can get a 1.75x ATK boost for STR, QCK, and DEX for one turn. That's good on its' own, but when you combine it with a potential 2x ATK boost the following turn (after hitting 4 perfects the previous turn), it becomes even better. *'Limit Break': Limit break him as a high priority (4/5). The 1 turn of cooldown reduction helps a lot, and the 2 turns of special rewind counter is also really good. Plus, the 50 ATK, HP, and RCV to the 3 types he boosts is a nice bonus. His potential abilities are also really good, so there's no loss there either. Detailed review and other notes * Loves the Revolutionary Army Blackbirds, as it's custom-built for Lucy teams with the special cooldown reduction and the great 1.55x ATK boost and 1.2x HP boost. * Former top tier legend captain for a year+ when released, and still a solid choice if you have no better (more recent) options. Not only gives a high ATK boost & solid HP boost, but allows for diverse crew compositions. As such, Legend Lucy teams are extremely viable for clearing high level content. * You'll want Auto-Heal, Anti-Bind, Anti-Despair, but after that it's up to you. Cooldown Reduction is highly recommended, but isn't a necessity, and the choice between Damage Reduction and Matching Orbs is a difficult one due to Lucy's abilities. Team building * You can literally use 3/5 of the characters in the game, so you can just about throw anybody on a team and expect it to work well. However, there are some characters that are better than others in Lucy teams. * Lucy Corrida Coliseum C-Block Up-and-Comer provides a full board of matching orbs and a 1.75x orb boost for Lucy teams, and gives a 20% health cut that ignores every defensive buff the boss has. * "Warlord of the Sea" Trafalgar Law Joker-Tracking Heart gives a 2.25x orb boost for Striker characters, allowing for a very powerful burst round if you're using a Striker team with Lucy's captain effect. * Boa Marigold Straw Hat Luffy's Conspirator and Boa Sandersonia Straw Hat Luffy's Conspirator work in tandem to produce a 1.75x ATK boost for Strikers and Powerhouse characters, a full board of macthing orbs, and a 1.75x conditional boost (and 60% damage reduction for a turn). * Franky Super Weapon from a Future Land gives the team a 10% health cut, a 2x ATK boost, and randomizes non-matching orbs. Farmable socket locations :*Clash!! Sabo :*Neo Clash!! Sabo Trivia *38th legend released on global (in Feb'18). *For about a year, considered the most OP legend clearing a lot of content. In particular, considered better than the G4 v1, which was released a month before. Also, redeemed Sabo, after the nearly unplayable failure of pre-SE Legend Sabo v1. }} Category:Attack Boost Category:Limit Break Category:Voiced Characters